A sealing arrangement of this type is described in DE 101 63 068 A1. When the seal is being mounted, that is to say when the sealing lip is being pushed onto the first portion, the sealing lip is often overturned into the opposite direction because of the lack of centering. The sealing function of the seal is consequently partly cancelled or adversely impeded.